Behind Those Hazel eyes
by RockyBlue DanxRuno
Summary: As Alice walked down the streets she learns the horbbile truth that her boyfriends hides from her. Will she cope with the pain or pretend nothing happend. Will she see the devil that lies in,his hazel eyes? NOW A STORY! EPILOUGE OUT!
1. Finding out the truth

**Hey guy's these is my first ShunxAlice soo I hope it's good. As soon as I heard this song it reminded my os Shun. Well not completluy. I have nothing else to say exepte I shou;d be working on One in The Same, But I came up with these idea soo I just hade to type it, Beofure I forgot it. You have know I dea how many oneshoot' I've forgoten like that.. On with the song fic peopel. Hope you like it cya. On with the shot. One more thing PLIZZZZZ NO FLAMES. I really love this song it's soo cool. Hope you like it . Plizz Review.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seems like just yesterday<em>**  
><strong><em>You were a part of me<em>**  
><strong><em>I used to stand so tall<em>**  
><strong><em>I used to be so strong<em>**  
><strong><em>Your arms around me tight<em>**  
><strong><em>Everything, it felt so right<em>**  
><strong><em>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong<em>**

It seems like yesterday you were a part of me. You were my second half a part of me. I use to stand so tall so proud and I could feel myself be thestrongest as long as you were holding me tight. Everything felt so right unbreakable like nothing could go wrong.

_**Now I can't breathe**_  
><em><strong>No, I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>I' m barely hanging on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here I am, once again<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>_

I now I cant sleep. I cant even brearth I am barly hangin on. I think to myself and I am once again torn into pieces as I remeber what I saw a few moments ago.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~Flashback~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

I walkind down the street's at night. I was so happy so hypper. That was unitl I saw my Boyfriend kissing that little bitch Angelica. I felt my whole world come crashing down. I felt my heart breaking into a millian pieces and then put in a blender, droped out of airplane one-hundred thousend feet in the air. I could not stand to see it any more so I just ran, ran away from everything. I wanted to forget that image that was burned in my heart, but that didn't work out since it kept replaying over and over again.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~Flashback Over~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

I want to deny it I want to pretend that this ever happend but I just can't. I'm so diapointed thought you were the one.

_**Broken up , deep inside**_  
><em><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Behind those hazel eyes<strong>_

I feel so broken. Deep inside me I feel so fragile. Yet I promice to myself that you won't get to see the tears I cry for you. No because I finally now what's behind thoes hazeld eyes of yours.

_**I told you everything**_  
><em><strong>Opened up and let you in<strong>_  
><em><strong>You made me feel alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>For once in my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now all that's left of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is what I pretend to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>So together, but so broken up inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I can't breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm barely hangin' on<strong>_

I told him everything, He was the only I could truly open up to, So I let him in. He made me feel like everything was gonna be alright for once in my life. Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be. I feel so broken inside. Now I can't sleep because I keep thinking of you and Angelica kissing. I feel as if I can't breath. It a miracle that I am barley hagin on.

_**Here I am, once again**_  
><em><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Broken up , deep inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>_

Now here I am once again in the same position as thoes times before. Here torn into pieces. I can't deny that I am in great pain. I cant pretend I am not upset because I am. You wanna know why I am upset well because I thought you were the one. I am broken up deep inside but you won't see the tears I cry over you. Because I finally know what behind your hazeld eyes.

_**Swallow me then spit me out**_  
><em><strong>For hating you, I blame myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seeing you it kills me now<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, I don't cry on the outside<strong>_

_**Anymore...**_

_**Anymore...**_

I fell like he swallowed me then spit me back out. He ate away when I saw what he did. For hating you I balme myself suddenly I hear footsteps and a I felt a hand on my sholder.

"Alice, Why are you crying" I hear someone ask from behimd me, I froze because I reconized that voice.

I whiped around and saw him. Speak of the devil. Right now it just hurt's to see him standing there. He doesn' t even look guilty! So now I just don't want to cry on the outside anymore. No, no Not anymore. He's not worth my tears. No,no Not anymore.

_**Here I am, once again**_  
><em><strong>I'm torn into pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Broken up , deep inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here I am, once again<strong>_

"Like you wouldn't know Shun" I said staring at him very coldly. This seemed so familiar oh wait here I am once again in the same position.

"What are you talking about Alice?" He asked. I knew that he already knew what I was talking about, it torn me into pieces because he can't even say the truth.

"I saw you Shun, I saw the kiss. I saw what you did in the movie's with Angelica. You cheated and you don't even look guilty Shun!" I yelled. I can't deny that I did not see them. I cant pretend that it never happend so I cronfronted him."I thought I could trust you. I thought you loved me. What happend to Forever and Alway's. You didn't mean any of it. I thougth everything would be alright as long as I was with you. I thought you wete the one. But I was was wrong. It was all a mistake. " I yelled once again.

"Alice, I can explai- " I cut him of I felt so broken up, deep inside so I just let it all out.

"NO! you can't explain, I thougth I could trust you. I was WRONG, DEAD WRONG. You're just like every other guy I've meet are'nt you. "I asked. Tears started forming then one fell, but I wiped it away just as fast as it came. He won't see these tears I've cried. After that it started raining so I ran back home.I gnoring Shun yelling my name I finall knew what was behined Shun's hazeld eyes. I ran back home were my two bestfriend's were Julie and Runo. I felt dája vu at the same scene before me. This was all to familiar.

_**I'm torn into pieces**_  
><em><strong>Can't deny it, can't pretend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Broken up , deep inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Behind these hazel eyes<strong>_

I got home and slamed the door behind me and fell to my knee's crying I was torn into pieces. Runo and Julie came out of my room. They saw me crying as they were walking down the stair's. They imidiatly ran down the rest of the way and asked me what's wrong. I could not deny what I saw, I cant pretend I am okay because I am not so I told them everthing. They were shoked, They never knew Shun was the type of guy to cheat. They always thought he'd be loyal no matter what they also thought thst he was the one for me, I as well thought that. But I was wrong. They just stayed with me for a while crying along with me.

"At least I finaly got to see what was behind-" I could'nt finish because I  
>bursted out crying. The girl's patted my back and said everything is gonna be<br>alright. When I finaly calmed down Julie asked me.

"You finaly go to see behind what Alice?" She asked me. Runo nodded she also wantedto know whay I was about to say.

"Behind those hazel eyes "I said. I never knew that behind those hazel eye's lived a traiter because that's what he is. He betryed me. Shun betryed me. HE cheated and know it's over.

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_  
><em><strong>Just thought you were the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Broken up , deep inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very happy endindg. I read thise like 5 times and I realized that there coulde a storie here. IDK it;'s p to you guy' sof you like ut Ill turn it into a storie. Let'see what else. Oh rigth PLIZ REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I know I knw I aslo should be working on One In The Same. Butgive me a brek il be updating ver very very very very very very very soon guy's. Again PLIZZZ REVIEW and well cya. I would also like to THANK DarkSummerAngle13. For helping her friend with her sucky and terinel speling THANK YOU Joyce, I owe you BIG time. REMEBER TELL ME FI YOU WANT ME TO TURN THIS INTO A STORY.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rock~Out<strong>


	2. The beginig of High School

**Hey guys. Okay I got so many positive reviews, that I decided I WILL make this into the story :). Pluz two of my friends gave me the 'yeah'when I asked them. So I have to say that if I don't update really fast. Bear with me. I have my other story to worry about. I also have school know. But there's a huge hurricane coming. So I have a day or two of from school. YEY! :) So on with the chapter. But, before I do I want to tell you the age of THE CHARACTERS. I DON'T KNOW IF I PUT THEM IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THIS ARE THERE OFFICIAL AGE… WELL IN MY STORY AT LEAST AND THEY LIVE IN BAYVIEW I THINK I PUT WARRINGTON IN THE LAST ONE BUT THEY LIVE IN BAYVIEW AND I CAN'T CHECK BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE INTERNET. SO HERE THEY ARE:**

**Alice-14**

**Runo-14**

**Julie-14**

**Fabia-15(She will be a minor character, She will appear one or twice. But, I still wanted you to know her age)**

**Shun-15**

**Dan-15**

**Billy-15**

**Okey I'm not using a Beta or anything for this so any mistakes tell me.**

* * *

><p><strong>~3~3~3~3~3~3~Alice's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~<strong>

I woke up the next morning in my bed; I got up a little and looked at my pillow. It was soaked with tears and my make-up was smudge all over my white pillow. I leaned back down into my pillow and thought about it then…..I remembered what happened last night. With Shun and that slut named Angelica. I suddenly felt a pang in my heart it hurt that Shun would hurt my like that, It really hurt, badly, my heart was crushed. I thought Shun _loved _me, I really did think that, Sadly, I was mistaken. I looked to my left and saw Julie; I then looked to my right and saw Runo. They must have fallen asleep last night, when they were comforting me.

I got out of bed and made sure not to wake-up Julie or Runo. I made my way to the bathroom quietly. I went in the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at my reflection on the mirror and frowned. My eyes hade bags under them, they were red and they were puffy. I sighed and washed my face once more. I then took a shower.

I walked into my room and looked at the clock it was 7:38. We were goanna be late for school. Ugh school I forgot about it. I sighed.

"Girls, wake up" I said trying to wake them up, It failed. "Girls, wake-up" I said louder, It failed, Once more. This was getting frustrated. "YO! GET YOU'RE LAZY BUTS UP! NOW! BEFOUR WERE LATE!" I yelled at them. They shoot up from that bed, and fell on the floor on their buts. It was quiet the sight, very amusing. You couldn't help, but, laugh.

"Okay, Okay it's not that funny, you know, Alice" Runo told me, more like yelled.

"Yeah, I agree with, Blue Fire over there." Julie said. That's goanna set of Runo any second know.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, JULIE!" She yelled at Julie. She hates that nickname.

"Okay, girls, let's stop before it becomes a real fight and let's get ready for school." I told them breaking up the fight.

They look at me "Alice" Runo started. I could see she was serious. "Are you sure? You wanna go to school, today" She finished off.

"Yeah, I mean after you're break up with Shun don't you want to take a day of, I mean it's just the first day." Julie told me. It was the first day of school today, High School to be exact. I don't want to miss it because of Shun.

"It's okay guys. I really want to go today and I'm not letting anybody prevent me from going to my first day of High School with my Best friends" I told them. It was true I don't want to miss it. But, I don't want to see Shun either. But, I have to go to School I can't hide from Shun or anybody.

"Okay. But, only if you're sure, Alice" Runo said. She thought maybe I would cave in and say yes that I would stay.

"Yes. Now let's get dress, before were late." I said and walked to my closet.

"Okay" They both said and walked down stairs to get there bags were there cloths were.

I looked in my closet for something to wear today it was hot. So I decided on some Black jeans, Black and Red Osiris and A Black Belly shirt that had a big Red kiss in the middle with some silver dots. I went in to the bathroom. And did my make-up, I don't were a lot so It doesn't take too much time. I then did my hair, my signature style like I always did it. My long Orange locks were let down straitened and my Black lock were curled. Julie had dared me to paint some if my hair Black, well she doubled dared me and Runo. I dint look that bad on neither of us, so Runo dint kill her.

I walked back in to my room and Julie was there. She was wearing some Black skinny jean, ankle length pink boots and a belly shirt it was White and hade a small Red kiss in the middle and hade some pink stripes. She had under it a light pink tank-top. Julies long silver looks were straightened like mine and her purple looks were also straightened. She wasn't dared. She wanted pink looks. But, she let he dye on too much time. So it came out purple. But, she loved it.

"You look nice, Jules" I complemented. She smiled.

"You look nice to, Ali" She told me. I hate when they call me Ali.

"Hey, you girls look nice" Runo told us coming in the room.

We turned are heads to Runo and gasped. She had on some Black shorts, completely Black Jordan's and she had on a belly shirt a white one, with three layers of stripes the first one was Pink, the second was Green and the third was Blue. The back of the shirt was white completely; she was wearing it on the shoulder like me and Julie. Her long Blue hair was down to her bellybutton and her Black locks were in curls. She looked cute, she looked amazing, and she looked…totally not Runo.

"Okay! What happened to the tom-boy we know and love? I love this one better. But, still what happened?" Julie asked amazed, that Runo looked like a girl and NOT a tom-boy.

"Well were going to High School, so I figured what the hell" She said and shrugged her shoulders. She honestly dint had and answers herself…or did she?

"Or is it the fact we are going to High School. The same High School a certain brunette happens to go to" I said mocking her, She turned bright pink. Julie was laughing her head off and scolding herself she dint come up with that answer.

"No. I never liked _him_. Pluz he never even was a friend to me and he never even called like Billy did to Julie as soon as they go to High School they never talked to us again." Runo stated miserably. She and Julie looked down for a sec, she was right Dan and Billy never spoke to us, never called us, and never said anything to any of us three. To me it dints matter since Shun was my boyfriend. He was the only that talked to us out of the three of them. To them it matter, since they _were _really good 'friends'.

"That doesn't matter anymore, girls. It's a new start." I told them. They looked up, smiled and nodded their heads.

"Let's go before were late." Runo told. Julie and I nodded our head.

We went down stairs, ate some breakfast and went outside; we walked to the bus stop and waited there. For a little while after a short time the buss came. We got in and as soon as we got in a bunch of guys started whistling like idiots and a bunch of girl started whispering. It all stops until an all too familiar Blunet with Green eyes got up and yell "Hey! Leave them alone! There just freshmen! And way too smart to go out with any of you drooling idiots! So knock it off!" She yelled at them she was sitting in the front row alone. So she had our back turned to us, she turned around and we smile to see Fabia. "Now, How come none of you three told me you were coming to this school?" She added scolding us a bit. We started laughing nervously and we scratch the back of or heads while laughing. She sighed and smile "Well that doesn't matter anymore. So how about we sit down and talk" She said pointing at the seat she was sitting in and the seat behind it which was empty. We smile and nodded.

We sat down. The Blunets sat together; Julie and I sat in the seat behind them. "So are you're boyfriends showing you around?" Fabia asked us. We shook our heads. "Why not?" She asked curios.

"We don't have boyfriends" We told her at the same time. She looked at us shook.

"Wait. Runo what happened with you and Dan. Julie what happened with you and Billy. Alice with you and Shun. Would any of you care to explain? Hum" She asked us.

Before the girls could speak I did "Well you know that Dan and Billy were jerks, well they kept that up and never spoke to us. With me and Shun, Well long story short, Shun cheated with Angelica and I saw. So I dumped him. There you're up to speed" I said like if it were nothing. Fabia was shook and shaken to her the last piece of information.

"Wow, I dint know Shun was the type to cheat. I knew Dan and Billy would keep that act up, But, Shun cheating wow. I'm so sorry, Alice. When did this happen?" She asked.

"Yesterday" Runo told her. She was even more shaken, she was in otter disbelief.

The bus arrived at the school and we got off. Fabia said she had to go so she pointed us to the office, we thanked her went to the office. This school was really big and I mean really big.

We arrived at the office in to minutes flat. We got or schedules and locker and locker combinations. Or lockers were right near each other it was like this I have locker 306, Julie has locker 308, and Runo has locker 310. We have almost all the same classes, the only classes we dint have together were, Math, Science and our electives. I get it was better than to not have any classes together at all.

"So I'll see you guys in second period" I told them. They nodded and we all walked off to our classes. High School I wonder how you're gonna treat me and the girls. I really don't care, as long as we don't get to see to see those jerks. Although, I dough well get to see them there in 10th were in 9th grade. I walked off to my math class; I was looking for room 305. I found it and opened the door.

I saw the teacher sitting at the desk, she looked scary. She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"You must be a freshman, right?" She asked me. She might look scary. But, she seems nice enough; I smiled back and nodded my head." So what you're name" She asked me.

"Alice Gehabich, "I told her. I looked towards the class and saw they were hypnotized by something.

"All right miss Gehabich, take the seat next to the window and class let's start our lesson for today" She told me while pointing at the seat. The class growled at the sound of work. I took my seat and teacher began her lesson. I think High School will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know I did badly. But, hey this is the introductory the real story starts in the next chapter, this is just so you could get a feel of things, you know. Like I said before MISTAKES TELL ME. Even the tiniest mistake tells me. Okey so tell ne watch you think Good or Bad. So anyways I hope you enjoined it, the next chapter will be up probably in a coupled days if not tomorrow. I doubt it will since I have to work on finishing the first of High School IS On Crazy World! And then on my other stories. But, it will be up soon remember Hurricane I have nothing else to do. But, type. I am supper bored. Okey I have nothing else to say so…..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Rock~Out<strong>


	3. First Incounter

**Hey guys, wazzz up? I'm up with a new chapter thanks for all the review. I really wanted to thank you all for them, so I am very motivated to write this chapter. But, the only reason I'm so motivated is because in 10 I just played cupid with my guy bf and my girl bf and got them together, Okay so I tricked them in to telling each other, when they finished talking in the phone (we were on a three way call) They said in unisons "Alexa, you're a little devil, you know that" I laughed at them. So now let's get on with this chapter. MISTAKES TELL ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>~3~3~3~3~3~3~Shun's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~<strong>

Me, Dan and Billy, were at the locker rooms changing in to our gym cloths. I was tying my shoes, when some team members of the football team walk by and stop and started talking about some stuff, we weren't interested in until, something caught our ears when they started talking about the freshmen.

"Yeah, the new freshmen are way cuter then the sophomore girls" Darrel said. Darrel is tall, black hair, green eyes.

"Yeah, especially the one with silver hair and tan skin" Jason. Jason is medium height, black hair, golden eyes. Billy that was tying is shoe lace, head shoot up when he heard the description of the girl, there only one girl we know with tan skin and silver hair.

"That's were your wrong my friend" Kyle said. Kyle was tall blond, blue eye and pale skin. "The hottest freshman is the one with Blue hair." He added with a grin. Dan head shot up, we only knew two girls with blue hair and Fabia is not a freshmen.

"Nop, those girl are cute, the hottest one would be the on with Orange hair and Brown eye." Darrel told them. It was my turn to shoot my head, I only know one girl with that color hair and eye put together. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that Alive was going to come to this school this year along with Runo and Julie. How are totally pissed off at Dan and Billy, for ditching them. Now should I tell these two that the girls are pissed at them or let their actions have consequences, I'm going with consequences. After they said that Darrel and the rest of our team members walked out of the locker room and in to the gym.

"Shun, did you forget to tell us something, important?" Billy asked. He hasn't realized Julies is totally pissed for him not talking to her ever since we came to High School.

"Yeah, have you?" Dan asked. Dan also hasn't realized Runo is also totally pissed, even more than usually. I sighed; my two best friends are total idiots! Good do they even have brains? How did they even pass middle school?

"Not, really" I said casually, heck why not mess with them a little bit?

"Not, really. Then how come you dint tell us Runo and Julie were coming to this school!" Dan asked while yelling angrily.

'And Alice" Billy told, the anger brunet.

"Not, really. Then how come you dint tell us Runo, Julie and Alice were coming to this school!" Yelled and even angrier brunet looking at me then turning his head towards Billy and giving him a 'There! Are you happy now?' While Billy gave a smile that said 'Extremely'. I shook my head at my two friends. Why are these two idiots my friends, again?

"Yeah, I thought you'd be happy to have your girlfriend in school" Billy said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"First of all Alice is not my girlfriend anymore, but, she will be, again. And don't ask what happened." I told them. They saw I was serious; they both exchanged some glances, but, shrugged it off. The coach blue his whistle, signaling us to go inside the gym. I got off from my seat in the locker room and walked to the gym, with Dan Billy on my tail.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Julie's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

Ugh. Math is so boring. I was sitting on my seat taping my pencil on my desk, waiting for the bell to ring, that was half an hour away. After a while of trying not to fall asleep, I feel my mind wonder to when I was in seventh grade and Billy was in eight, it was great, I loved having Billy always be there for me, he was my best friend. Well my best guy friend, Runo takes the place of my best friend. Honestly I wish I could go back to seventh grade, to be me and Billy were practically like two peas in a pod.

"Why? Billy, why?" I mumbled to myself, below a whisper so nobody would, hear me. I sighed as I wondered why Billy, Dan and Shun, could be such jerks, especially Shun, now he was a total jerk, but, don't get me wrong Dan and Billy don't fall behind, I can now see why they really are best friends. I sighed and started biting on down on my pen, a bit, impatient for this class to end.

Hm, I wonder how Runo and Alice are doing. I wonder where Billy is. I wonder if I'll get to see him soon. Ugh this one of those time will tell crap, dammit. I hate those.

**BRING!**

Finally! That has to be the longest hour of my life and the most boring one. I grabbed my things and bolted out of my seat, literary. When I was around the corner I stopped and took a breather. I walked up to the water fountain, to drink something before I went to my next class, I drank some water and started walking to my locker, when I got to my locker I saw an all too familiar face, getting something out of the locker that was next to mine.

I sighed, just great. Why did I have to have a locker next to him? High School, you're going to be a pain in the ass, aren't you? Damn you High School! I waited for him to get his tuff and walk out of the hallway. When he did I ran to my locker and got my stuff and ran to my next class History. Ugh, what so important about that class, there just talking about a bunch of dead people that did some stuff, that changed the world, yati yata and bunch of crap.

While I was walking I bumped in to Runo, we walked the rest of the way to History and sat down. The teacher came in after a couple the teacher came in, now he looks like if you talk, you get your head bitten off. Yup, that scary if not more, if that's eve possible.

She started her lesson, let me tell you, with her, the whole don't judge a book by its cover, quote, is damn wrong. She looks mean and scary, and she is mean and scary. I looked at Runo, how just had' ring, ring, ring, ring, oh for the love of good ring already!' look on her face while she stared at the bell. I looked around the classroom, and everybody had that same look on their faces. It was actually quite funny.

After the lesson from hell, from the teacher from hell. Everybody bolted out of that classroom like there was no tomorrow.

"Why did we run like, idiot out of there?" Runo asked me.

"She scars me" I told Runo. She laughed at me.

"I'll cya later, at lunch Jules. Try not to let the big bad teacher, scare ya, kay?" She said mocking me and starting to laugh, while she went to my opposite direction of me.

"Kay!" I yelled at her starting to laugh. I started walking to my next class when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Hey!" I yelled at them. When that person turned me around, I glared at them, for grabbing me like that a simple 'stop' would have worked. That glare dint leave when I saw how the person that turned me around like that was. The person I most did not want to see, Billy.

"Hey, Jules" He said, with a smile.

"What" I spat at him. He looked shook and taken aback. Of course this idiot doesn't know what he did, idiot.

"Are you okay, Jules?" He asked. I nodded my head. Idiot.

"First don't call me Jules, and second what do you want?" I asked him. Venom running through my tone of voice.

"I've all ways called you Jules, Jules." He said,

"My friends, are the only ones that can call me that .Now what do you want!" This time I yelled at him.

"To talk to my friend" He said. His friend, his friend. His friend! Ha! I don't know where he sees that person, but, it sure as hell isn't me.

"I'm not your friend, anymore, Billy. No if you excuse me I have class." I said and walked away. A smile crossed my face as I sighed in relief, I was a total bitch! Awesome! Dammit! I walked to my next class which I think I had with Alice.

I got there and saw Alice standing next to the door waiting for me. We both then went in and took our seats. The teacher wasn't there jet so we had time to talk. I told Alice about Billy and all that happened, she shook her head and sighed.

"Billy, well…Billy was an idiot." Alice told me. I laughed at her joke, and she joined in the laughter. It was true Billy is and idiot.

"Your, right, but, at least he smarter than Dan" I said laughing. Something hit me. If Billy doesn't know then, Dan. Oh brother, Dan going to get killed. With Runo's temper I give Dan less than a minute, if tries to pull something. I just hope she make it look like an accident. I wonder how she's doing though.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay I know short very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very (you catch my drift) short. I hate writing chapter this short, but, this is still, kind of the introductory. The next chapter, will be and introductory also, then when the real story come in and I already have it all in my head, that why this chapter was a bit late, I wanted to think a little ahead of time, and now I know what going to happen, completely. Hey questing how like Vocaloid it's amazing especially Miku. So cya guys next time.<strong>

**~Rock~Out **


	4. You Forgot About Us

**Hey guys I am in a very good mood today, Monday, why? Well today we got back to school after a week off, because of the Hurricane I know your probably thinking "your happy about that" Well I wasn****'****t happy about because I dint get much sleep last night because of a nightmare *shiver* (It was a really scary on),**** but, as the day progressed it got a lot better, a lot of me teachers dint come so we were free**** and then we went to eat at McDonalds with a friends moms (In my school well in all schools here you can****'****t leave the school without an adult), but, it 12:58 so we literally swallow are food on the ride back, once in a awhile I looked back at my friend tuty (Angel, he a boy, btw) he was eating like a savage, I told him to slow down, he said no. In Home Economics (last period) he had such a Belly ache me and Mariely****'****s were laughing at him since we told him and then when we told Gordo (Christopher, that****'****s his nick name so it****'****s not mean) we****laughed our buts out. Then****I went over to a friend****'****s house (which is very rare) and then I came back here in a good mood since I had a good day and I am ready to type! Yes! :) Now on with the chapter! Hope ya love it ;) MISTAKES TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM.** ˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**1 +1 = 2 eyes to see you: $  
>2 +3 = 5 ways to feel<br>5 +2 = 7 days thinking of you _  
>7 +5 = 12 months love you: D<br>12 +88 = 100% you will be in me :) **

**Know my favorite quote, well my favorite quote that I came up with. "Singing comes from the heart, Writing comes from the soul, Dancing come from the body and School come from hell!" Love this quote of mine I insult school and say nice stuff all in one.**

* * *

><p><strong>~3~3~3~3~3~3~Runo's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~<strong>

I was sitting in art class waiting for the teacher and for the rest of the class to get here; I think this one of the classes that mixes with sophomores since there are some kids that look too old to be freshmen. I guess there going top mixed in this class. The rest of the class came in, there were a lot of sophomores, though I dint see the all, I saw there were a lot more than freshmen.

After about ten minutes the teacher came in, he looked nice; those are always the mean ones. "Alrigth class settle down and instead of going over rules, let's just get right in to drawing" He said. Hum, a straight forward teacher. Nice, I like them they don't spend a bunch of time talking about worthless junk; they just get right to the point. "You will all draw the first thing that comes to your mind. You'll color it. You may begin" He said. As he handed everybody in class, a piece of blank paper.

I thought for a second once I got the paper in my hand. "The first thing that comes to my mind" I mumbled, to myself. I got it. With a smile I started drawing, slowly and carefully. Making sure I dint have to erase anything, or start the whole drawing from scratch again.

I finished the drawing and I grabbed a Red, coloring pencil, then I grabbed the Brown, and I colored it a little, I did it soft, so it wouldn't look dark, I wanted it to look light, soft and delicate. I the grabbed the Black and traced the border of the whole drawing.

I finished giving it color; I looked at it and smiled. The teacher passed and gasped, he was getting the drawings since class was about to end. "Very good, Miss Misaki. You get a 100% for sure" He said, with my drawing in his hand scanning it. He handed it back to me. I said thank you and slipped it in my note book. Hmm I wonder what Julie and Alice are doing? I put my note book in my bag and the rest of my stuff.

The bell rang as soon as I finished putting my stuff in my backpack. I smiled, lunch. I love lunch. No, wait; I love food, not, lunch. Wait what difference it makes, either ways you still eat.

"Hm, should I go directly to lunch or go to my locker." I said to myself, standing in the middle of the hallway, which had to paths. If I went to my left I would go to the cafeteria, to my right I would go to my locker. I wonder for about a minute. "I'll go to lunch then I'll put my stuff in my locker" I decided and went to my left.

While I was walking, I noticed a lot of people were staring at me, well the guys were drooling and the girls were glaring at me, because the guys were drooling. Man if they don't stop, I'm going to need a boat to get around, pretty soon.

I sighed and shook my head; I started to pick up the past a little bit, not really liking all this attention all these people were giving me.

I sighed once again, but, this time in relief. Since I just got to the cafeteria. I opened the door and gasped, the line…was huge and I mean _huge_. It almost reached the door, so I really dint have to walk much. I just hade to take couple steps. I looked around and tried to see if I could spot Julie or Alice. Total fail, this cafeteria is way too big, to even try to spot those two, I me it's not that hard is silver hair, really hard to fine.

Apparently it is. I looked in front of my and saw, a lot of students. I sighed, "I'm going to spend a lot, of time here" I sighed, once again. About fifth teen minutes later I got my lunch and I found Julie and Alice sitting at a table talking. I hade walk up to them yet, I was doing they, I saw Julie was really agitated and proud of something and Alice's looked slightly confused. Eh, Julie has that effect on people.

"Hey, girls" I said walking up to them and sitting down next to Alice. I was going to open my mouth to ask Julie what was wrong when, Julie, beat me to the punch. "Runo! You will not believe what happened!" Talk about coming out with it.

I sighed. "You, bought some new, pink stilettos on the internet on your phone?" I asked her.

"No! Well yes, there really cute, hot pink, 5 inch heel. Wait! Back to what happened. Guess who talked to me in between classes?" She asked. I sighed as I was getting mad.

"Just tell me! Stop asking questions, and spill it!" I yelled at her, drawing the attention of everybody in the cafeteria. The girls started laughing nervously, I joined, them as we laughed trying to get the attention, away from us and on to something else. The rest of the students just looked at us weirdly like and went back to what they were doing, which was talking and gossiping and that sort of stuff. We sighed, and then laughed. Julie to a deep breath, and started.

"Okay, Billy went up to me and he started, talking. He actually thought we were still friends! After he completely ditched me… I mean '_us__'__, _he's got another thing coming." Julie said. Man I thought I would never see Julie mad over something that's not shoes.

"Billy was stupid" Alice simply stated, earning mhm from me and Julie. Man if Billy was this stupid, then…. I don't even wanna imagine, it. My mind wander in to space after that's.

"Runo…_._Runo…_._RUNO!" I heard Alice yell, I must have been out for a while. I looked at Julie and she looked out of breath almost like if she would have been yelling for a really long time. I guess I've been out a really long time, then.

"Um, I'm going to go for a little walk around the school" I said, getting up and walking to the door. I heard Julie and Alice call my name, but, I ignored it.

I sighed once I reached what I think is the 11th grade hall. Guess there all in class, since none of them are out here, and besides we have different lunch shifts. I sighed as my mind wondered to when I was in 7th grade and…Dan was in 8th. I sighed and took out my phone and I looked for a very specific photo. I sighed once, again I have all the time, my afternoon teacher did not come today…..weird it's the first, I thought they would have come.

I sighed as I walked thought the hall as I searched through my phone, I wounded up in the 10th grade hall know. I finally found the picture I stopped and smiled as I looked at it.

_The gang had ice cream and we were heading to the park. During the walk to the park Billy decided to shove Dan's face into his ice cream. Dan had vanilla ice cream on his nose and mouth now. Billy ended up with orange ice cream on his nose and below his left eye. Shun had mint chocolate ice cream on his mouth and nose. Alice had chocolate and Julie had strawberry ice cream on their nose and below their left eye. I had cookies and cream ice cream on my nose and over my mouth. I had snapped the photo of us, to see how ridiculous we looked and we laughed at it. We looked ridiculous with all the ice cream on us. Honestly think people that were around us thought we were crazy, and did not know how to eat ice cream_

I laughed at the picture that was a great day. It was amazing, but, alas it's just and old memory, an old bitter sweet memory. I sighed, I then started walking, I reached down the hall, and I bump in to somebody. I dint see how it was since I was looking down, so I just mumbled a sorry and went back to walking with my head down….until that 'someone' grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

I looked up and saw….some body I really dint want to see….anymore, somebody that forgot about us. Dan. I sighed and yanked my hand back and started walking away again, averting my gaze, from Dan's Brown/Red orbs, the ones I love so much and the ones it's so easy to get lost in.

Dan acted fast and grabbed my left arm, with his right arm. "C'mon kid, don't be like that" He said, changing his hand, putting his left arm on my left and his right on my right, also dragging me back a little making my back be against him. That's it! I'm going to yell at this jerk! Then rip his head off! For being a jerk and thinking everything's cool! That ass hole! Jerk! Wait, maybe I can do something else, but, more devious.

"Be like what" I said. It was no question and I will tell you I did not say it very nice.

"C'mon aren't you happy to see, your friend, kid." Dan told me. This boy is an idiot.

I jerked myself from his grasp, and turned around to face him. Honestly on the inside I felt happy, he dint change at all, he just got a little bit taller, but, on the outside I was totally pissed off, but, I contained it. "Dan, don't call me kid! And I am no friend of yours, go it? I will never, be your friend again, so just leave me alone" I said, I dint yell, usually when I was really mad; my voice was really soft and gentle. After that I ran out of there, I just ran and ran.

Your probably wondering why I dint yell or hurt him fiscally, right? Well Dan is a stupid boy, a very stupid boy, if I would have hurt him I would have only been able to hurt him on the outside, now I can hurt him on the inside and when hi figures it out on the outside. Good, right?

I ran out the school, I honestly felt like Dan forgot about us, I felt torn in side, one side hates Dan with all its might and the other one….loves him with all his might, but, he forgot about us some were, we went wrong, but, we were once so strong. I felt tears come in my eyes as I was running towards my house, but, I just blinked them away.

I got to my house and I opened the door, I ran straight up the stairs and slammed the door to my room shut, I threw myself on my bed, I tried my hardest not to cry, but, after holding in all theses feelings for so long I-I couldn't any more, I busted out drying. I dint dry the tears from my eyes.

I leaned over and grabbed my I pod with my headphones. I turned it on, and played that _song_.

_**Did you forget that I was even alive?  
>Did you forget everything we ever had?<br>Did you forget, did you forget, about me?**_

_**Did you regret ever standing by my side?**_  
><em><strong>Did you forget what we were feeling inside?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm left to forget about us<strong>_

Somehow I wounded up asking myself these questions.__

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_  
><em><strong>We were once so strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our love is like a song<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't forget it.<strong>_

_**So now I guess this where we have to stand**_  
><em><strong>Did you regret ever holding my hand?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't forget, don't forget.<strong>_

_**We had it all.**_  
><em><strong>We were just about to fall even more in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Than we were before.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't forget, I won't forget about us.<strong>_

I found myself crying even more after this. I tried to wipe them away, but, more tears replaced them. I eventually just gave up.__

**_But somewhere we went wrong_**  
><strong><em>We were once so strong<em>**  
><strong><em>Our love is like a song<em>**  
><strong><em>You can't forget it.<em>**

**_Somewhere we went wrong_**  
><strong><em>We were once so strong<em>**  
><strong><em>Our love is like a song<em>**  
><strong><em>You can't forget it.<em>**

Somewhere we really went wrong I thought we were going strong, but, I was wrong.__

_**And at last all the pictures have been burnt.**_  
><em><strong>And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't forget, please don't forget, us.<strong>_

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_  
><em><strong>Our love is like a song<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't sing along<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've forgotten<strong>_  
><em><strong>About<strong>_  
><em><strong>Us.<strong>_

"You've forgotten about us." I mumbled. The song kept playing since it was on loop. I eventually cried myself to sleep. Stupid Dan, how can you make me love you and hate you at the same time?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it went from normal to depressing, I think it was. Was it? I don't know. Okey sorry for the late updated, I was occupied with some stuff and we all know how the first weeks of school are, I have to find balance and I will soon, I promise. I was also occupied on Face Book; wow is it fun as hell! :) To talk to a bunch of crazy and moody writers (you know how you are ;)) it's fun like crazy :), then my birthday was last Saturday so I was out celebrating (I wish I was writing instead, but, parting was pretty fun ;)) and then hell….*cough* I mean school, so I was very occupied, so I promise to write a whole lot faster :) ,anyways changing subject I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, (You catch my drift here) sorry :( :). I will update a soon as I can, people, but, remember a busy, bee (what is with me and bees man,) so I hope I can update ASAP, No I will update ASAP I promise, so anyway I hope you like, the next chapter is where things start to get interesting. So I want to thank you for the nice review I got! I'm glad ya like the story :) so far, when nothing interesting has really happened, it's just setting the mode for this short story. So I'm going to end my blabbing here, so I can post it already and By The Way MISTAKES TELL ME! :) Bye. :) :)<strong>

**Rock~Out**


	5. Thats What You Think

**Hey guys, wazzz up? Okey let me tell you, you guys are so sweet thank you for all the reviews! They really motivate me to start the next chapter, okay and I have estimated how many chapter this story will be and it is 13 chapter maybe less, depending on how long I make the chapters, I know short, but, this is a short story. Actually this wasn't even spouse to be one, you guys just convinced me. Okey so most people threaten me, but, still. Okey enough! Of this blabbing, oh and I forgot to add a scene to the last chapter, (I was in a rush to get it out) so all start from there and mix it in. So hope you like it.**

**MISTAKES! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO: Oh and seriously people point them out! Don't just say there where a few mistakes, show them to me! Seriously if not I wouldn't say MISTAKES TELL ME! Please just point them out. Oh and Shurisu is hard to write for (but, I already have the plot in my head), and that word is hard to write, SxA needs a new name.**

**On with the chapter, people!**

"**Going back ****with your ex ****is like repetin a grade****. ****You know you ****will not learn ****anything new, but, ****there ****you go ****back, because, you're ****stupid"**

"**If 'you like me CONQUEST ME, if I you have me TAKE CARE OF ME, if I you like me PREOVE IT TO ME & If you lose me …SCREW YOU ;) Every dream has its price ****"**

* * *

><p><strong>~3~3~3~3~3~3~Runo's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~<strong>

I woke up in the middle of the night, after I had cried myself to sleep. I took the headphones out of my ears, since the song was still playing. I sighed 'Don't forget' is truly a song that matched my felling's right know, he forgot about us, he shared my heart, into a million pieces, and the thing is he doesn't even know it.

I got out of bed and looked at the clock it read 4:28 am. Wow, pretty early. I walked over to my desk and got on my laptop. I singed in on Face Book. I started reading the states, one caught my eye it was video. Before I watched I read the description, it said "**Kuso got pummeled, today at practice.**" I laughed at that, I clicked on the video to see, it.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~The Viedo~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

_It was a normal football practice. It looked like they split the team up in two, different teams so they could play. Shun hade the football in he's hands; he then passed it to Billy. How almost got tackled so he there the football at Dan. Dan seemed to be on another world, he caught it with ease, but, he just stared at it, in his hands, nobody could tell he was in deep though. _

_Dan just stood there with the football in his hands, in deep thought….until four other guys, twice he's size came and tackled him to the ground you could almost hear the "ugh" come from Dan._

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~End Of Viedo~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

I wanted to laugh, at it, but, I couldn't. I sighed and read some stuff and updated, my states was something that caught a few people attention: it read "**What do you do when the person, how broke your heart, **_**is **_**ONLY ONE that can FIX it" **then I wrote another status, I just did this to give away my feelings a little. "**& I promise…..someday u'll REGREAT losing me… & u'll think "Damn that girl really DID love me…"" **I sighed as I read the comments that were immediately coming; the only one that caught my eye was this one:

**Fabia Sheen: I know it's hard, but, you have to let go, now. The important thing now, is to forget and to keep looking forward. And always remember, me and the girls, are here for you" 85 People Like this. **What it was only posted five minutes ago, man people have nothing better to do. But, still I smiled at it and then I closed my laptop, I sighed and turned around, to face the door, I saw my backpack. I walked over to it and got out my art notebook. I then grabbed what I drawled today and smiled. I then walked to my bed and grabbed the binder that was there and, carefully, put the drawing inside.

Then I went to sleep, since it was just 4:58. If you're wondering what I drew, the first thing that came to my mind was, those Red/Brown eyes that I love so much.

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Alice's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

It was 6:37 and I was already up and getting ready for school. I was really worried, about Runo, I saw the way she left running from school, yesterday, she looked like she was ready to cry, a river. Julie was worried, about her to, both of us know, Runo, all too well, and she's not the type of person that gets upset, or get like that easily. Something must of happen.

"But, what?" I mumbled to myself, as I was curling my hair, I was trying to get it in, big curls. "There, got it." I said when I finally, was able to get my curls, just right. "About time to." I mumble, it took about ten minutes to get it like, that.

I walked into my room, and put on some, black and green Osiris. And went down stairs, it was still pretty early, 6:59. The bus was probably not even at the stop, yet, or even going there. So I decided to walk to school today.

I grabbed a Green apple, on my way out. I smiled, once I got outside. It was a beautiful morning, it was, well honestly it was breath taking, it was amazing, the sun was shining, last night it had rain, so all the leaves and such were wet, the sun reflected on the drops, it was beautiful, and let's not forget the birds, were out and chirping, a nice tune. This was just perfectly beautiful.

I took a corner, and was just a block away from school. Then I passed my old school. I stopped and smiled I remembered so good times, there. I remembered _that _day; I smiled, the frowned, then smiled again. I was indecisive about that day. The day the guys graduated. My mind wanders to it…

_The guys has just thrown there caps in to the air, the looked really happy to be out of middle school. Especially Billy, I think he thought he was held back, and had to stay, on more year, in middle school. Shun looked, well like, like Shun, composed calm and cool. Dan looked, like, well Dan looked to Dan like, way to exited and happy. _

_Billy then, ran up to Julie and pretty much hugged, her to death, and started whispering some stuff to her. Dan, unlike Billy, calmly walked up to Runo, and gave her, a soft and gentle hug, he kissed the top of her head, and started whispering, some stuff in her ear. He was acting, so not Dan. He was acting sweet and nice, not like an oblivious idiot that he is._

_Shun walked to my laughing at Billy and Dan. He was probably laughing, because, they acted like their boyfriends everybody though, they were there boyfriend, yet they were never man enough to confuse, to them. Idiots. _

_I smiled at Shun and he returned the gesture, he gave me a hug, then a kiss. The whispered to me" Nothing, will change, I promise. You'll always be, _my _girl, Alice." He whispered in to my ear. Emphasizing 'my girl' I laughed at him, he just pulled me in for another kiss._

_It started raining, but, we dint care we just kept in that kiss, at that moment everything was perfect….._

I giggled at the memory, and then I frowned and kept walking to school. I always loved thinking about the graduation. Now it's just a bitter, sweet memory, only a bitter sweet one.

I sighed, as I entered the school gates. I entered the school, ignoring the comments that kept coming like: "you're hot" and "go out with my, hottie" guys are stupid. Well most of them. But, the majority rules, as pigs and jerks. Will the small fragment, have, brains or girlfriends.

I looked around for, sings of either, Julie or Runo. I did not find either of them, so I just went to my locker. Maybe they were there. I turned around the corner to get to our locker, my eyes, widen, I cover my moth with my right hand, and went back a couple, steps and put my back against another locker.

"Hey, Alice…." Runo trailed, of. "What's wrong you look, like you just saw a ghost" Runo asked, just arriving with Julie.

I don't know why, but, I lost my voice there, so I just signaled for them to look, over. They gave each other, a weird look, but, obeyed. They both walked over and, pecked, their heads, to look. I head them gasp, "Crap!' was all they could say. I nodded my head.

"I know why, do, _they, _out of all the people in school, have to have _their _locker in between _ours_." I stated, finally getting, my voice back. They nodded their heads, agreeing, with me.

"This sucks!" Runo, stated angrily. Julie gave her a 'Duh' look, and Runo shot-back an 'Oh, Bite, me!' look, that made Julie flinch and back away from the Blunet, laughing nervously. I sighed, will these two ever change.

"Okey, so what do we do?" Julie asked, referring to our little, predicament.

"You ask us, like we would, know." Runo shot at her.

"Okay, Runo calm down. Jules check and see, if _they_ are still, there." I ordered them. They gave me 'Geez, no need to be bossy' look. But, did as they were told.

"There, not there. They must have left for class." Julie told me and Runo, in which we sighed in relief. We went to our locker, and quickly grabbed our books, and we went to class.

I entered the classroom, and took my seat. I still couldn't shake, the felling somebody, was watching me, as I was walking over, here. Ugh, I'm so paranoid. Nothing, or nobody was watching, me. Maybe staring, yes, maybe they were, but, watching like a circus animal, no, I don't think so, or at least I don't hop so.

I shook, everything of, as the teacher came in and started her lesson. One, word describers it. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring, just plain old, boring!

I can't wait for lunch. Hmm, I wonder what Shun's doing…or Dan, and Billy. I wonder what they're doing. I wonder did they see us, earlier, when we are in the hall. If they did, why dint they approach us. I guess, well, if the dints see, us, and if they did, then it's good, or if, they dint approach us.

Honestly, I miss, having them around. Billy and Dan would always do funny thing, sometimes, a little, in propriety. But, funny, and when Shun, was in a really good mood, he would always, join, them. They were always, so funny, together. Like when the guys, were walking us home they played, ding-dong ditch, until Billy tripped on his sneaker, and nearly got them, caught. Billy and Dan, also always kept Julie, and Runo, so happy.

Like when Runo's dad dyed, Dan was there for her, she locked herself in her room, and refused to talk to anybody or eat anything, until Dan, broke the door down, with Shun and Billy, literally. Dan yelled some sense in to her, she yelled back at him, and finally broke down. Dan stayed with her the whole night…not that way, geez, you people are, bad thought. He just comforts her, and fell asleep, geez, the dint any of that.

Let's not forget, when Julie broke, her leg, and Billy, being the little push over her is, well at least when it comes to Julie, he pretty much let her order him around. Julie was always happy, but, she never pushed him, around too much.

Those, four always made, each other so happy. Until those two idiots, screed it up! Even Shun did! They just had it become, total assholes! Dint them! Those assholes! Hmm, I wonder what would happen if locked them in a room with, Runo, when she's very, very, very, very angry. No, she would end up killing them. Maybe we should scare them to death, no wait we should play a prank on them.

"Briiiiiing!" The bell rang. I sighed, in relief, the class, was over. Don't get me wrong, I'm usually not, mean or anything, but, that class sucks! Hm, with how did I have my next class with, I think it was Fabia. Yeah, Runo and Julie, have History I think it was.

I had free period, which I spent in the library, with Fabia. I walked, in to the library and sat down, and waited for Fabia. I was so bored so I open my note-book, and stared at it.

All of the sudden, Shun came to mind, all the pain he put me through all of this crap that happened to days ago it came to my mind and I began writing.

_**We were perfectly, in love**_

_**Everything was fine**_

_**We were truly in love**_

_**I loved, you and loved me**_

_**That was until that faithful day**_

_**You kissed your little Barbie doll**_

_**And broke my heart**_

_**Then you came around acting like everything was cool**_

_**It wasn't, at all**_

_**You cheated on my from behind!**_

_**Came back and acted like if it were cool!**_

_**You thought I wouldn't see or fin out!**_

_**You were wrong!**_

_**You came back around, and tried to explain**_

_**But, I just wanted to hit you!**_

_**I ran from you, I ignored you calling me**_

_**I just wanted to get away from you**_

_**You broke my heart!**_

_**You cheated on me!**_

_**And then you came around acting like if everything was cool!**_

_**When it wasn't**_

_**You thought I was clueless and naïve. **_

_**Did you?**_

_**You have another thing coming to you**_

_**If that's what you think**_

_**You've got another thing coming**_

_**You broke my heart!**_

_**You cheated on me!**_

_**And then you came around acting like if everything was cool!**_

_**When it wasn't**_

_**You think I'm clueless and naïve. **_

_**If that what you think**_

_**You have another thing coming!**_

_**Get that!**_

_**If that's what you think got another thing coming**_

_**If that's what you think…..**_

I smiled as I wrote that last, lyric. I decided to name this song 'That's what you think' I liked it. It tell my felling's, tight know.

I felt some one stare at me so; I turned around, and saw a smiling Fabia." Nice, song, Ali." She told, me with a grin crossing her face. Then she started giggling, for some reason, I don't know. Wait, I do. She's crazy, Fabia is crazy.

"Umm." I said, while my face was, getting redder, and redder, by the second. Fabia said something that stopped, me from, getting any more read, if that was even possible, considering my state.

"Nom, need to get red. It's good, and it tell your felling's." wow, did she just read my mind.

"Fabia, you are one scary girl.' I stated, looking at her strangely. She laughed and I joined in. which earned us some "Shhhh!" from everybody in the library.

We giggled, quietly and began to talk about some things. By the time we not the hour was over. We said bye and wen to class.

The rest of them and lunch passed, by, really fast. It was actually already time to go home, but, I was late. I missed the bus so I had to walk home, know. But, know I was taking, my time, putting my things in my locker.

Once, I finished, I started walking out. Until somebody grabbed my wrist, and stop me.

"Alice….." I froze. I knew that voice, all too well.

I turned around and said "Shun"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, a late, update and cliff hanger. MUAHAHHAHA (I've been talking too much to, Ess) .Bad! Rocky! Bad, bad, bad writer! I'm sorry for my lateness. Don't have an excuse, I was just lazy. I admit it. Sorry. By The Way, if you're wondering about the sing, no artist sings, it, because it's my song, and it's called 'That's What You Think'. Hope you enjoyed, the chapter, and again sorry for lateness. I will update when I can. Cya next time BTW MISTAKES TELL ME, AND I REALLY MEAN TELL, ME. SHOW THEM TO ME<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rock~Out<strong>


	6. The End IS Near

**Hey guys! So how, did you guys like, my little cliffhanger? Not that much, I bet, lol :P Hm, I might make this authors note short, I'm anxious, to get this, chapter started. I think this may be the last chapter, I THINK. I'm not sure. Okey let's get this started. Oh and no offence to any one, name Angelica.**

**"I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control, and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." **

**"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." **

**"****for love is not some magic to find q true love and friendship is not friendship until you find the person in whom you can rely on and hope I have my friends find love someday !**** "**

**"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's ****better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring." **

"**People do not look ****your personality ****first****. ****People judge you ****by ****your appearance ****automatically ****& ****then try ****to know your ****personality. ****So ****it really is"**

* * *

><p><strong>~3~3~3~3~3~3~Alice's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~<strong>

I froze. I knew that voice, I knew it all too well. It's the same one; I've loved, for so many years, the same one that makes, my heart skip a beat, the same one that broke my heart, and shattered it in a millions pieces.

I turned around and, said. "Shun." I spat his name out, with anger, visible in my tone of voice. I toke, as much hatred, ad dislike, in to one look, as much as I could. It work, because, it made him flinch and, you could see in his eyes, he was scared right know. I could, tell easily. He should be scared.

"Alice, listen to me!" Shun, said. I stared at him, blankly, wanting to get this over already, so I could go home. When I dint say anything, he took ay as a sing to continue. "I know, you saw, that kiss." He started. I gave him a 'Well duh!' look. "But, you dint, se the full thing." He continued. I snorted. He actually expected me to believe this. I wonder what story he will come up with.

"Then what did happen Shun?" I asked him. Even though I did, not care, I wanted to know. I saw, the look of, hope in his eyes, when I asked him this.

"Well you see…"

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Flash Back (This is also Shun's explanation) ~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

_I was walking down the streets, it, was a normal night. Everything was fine. That was until; I heard a high pitch voice call my name. Well nick name, which I hate so much_

"_Hi! Shuni-po" a high pitch voice squealed. I turned around to see the owner of the voice, which was Angelica, a tall, blond, girl with big Green eyes._

_I groaned. "What do you want, Angelica!" I asked her. It was clear I, did not want to be near, her. She however ignored it, being the idiot she was._

"_You." She answered with a smirk on her face, as she started leaning in and kissed. My eyes widen in shook. I stood there for a good, minute, trying to process, what the hell was happening._

_After, I realized I pushed her, back. She looked, confused, and mad. "It's because of that, stupid, 8__th__ grader, Liz, Elizabeth, Malice….Alice!" _

"_Yes! It's because, of her! Of course it's because of her! I love her! And only her! I don't love you, I only love Alice" I yelled, at her. I was angry and, I was frustrated, about, all the stuff, I had to deal with lately and, Angelica was one of those things. She was a pain in the ass._

_Angelica left, mad. But, not before saying "I'll be back!" _

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~End Flash Back (Also Shun's explanation) ~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

Angelica left, mad. But, not before saying "I'll be back!" Shun said, finishing, that load of crap, he just feed me. "And that's what happened"

I stared at, Shun, with anger in my eye. "Shun…" I started softly, and continued." Do you expect me, to believe that load of crap!" I yelled, at him. Okay, three things. First he cheats, second he lies to me, about, cheating, which he then, confuses he did, and last, but, certainly no least, Three, he expects me to believe, this load of scrap, he just feed me. Hell no!

"Listen Shun!" I yelled, not allowing, him to say a single word." I don't know, what kind of an idiot, you take me for, but, I am sure as hell, not believing that story! I do certainly not believe you, Shun Kazami! I don't want you to talk to me! I don't want you to talk about me! I certainly, don't want you around me! Every again! Do you know how much crap you put me through! This last couple of days! No, right!" I yelled at him, letting all the missed up feelings, inside of me, Erupt.

After, that I ran out the hallway, and Shun ran after, me. I kept running, once I reached, outside, I ran to the middle of the street. Not, noticing, the truck, that was coming at full speed. I froze in my spot; I was too scared to move.

I suddenly felt someone, push me out of the way, I hit the other side of the street, and my head, hit a bench. When I looked to see, how had pushed me, I saw Shun, the truck hit him, and there was a pool of blood, coming from around, his body. I gasped, I dint expected, that, at all.

In a matter of seconds, I saw ambulance lights, come from around there, corner of the streets. Suddenly I began to feel dizzy and, my head hurt a lot, I put my hand at the back of my head, and, then, put, it in front of my face. I gasped, my hand had blood, and I was bleeding. I started felling dizzier, and dizzier, then I saw black and, nothing more…..

* * *

><p><strong>Short, chapter and, intense ending. Lol, I liked it. So I guess it's, true next chapter will bet the last if I do, not do and epilogue, which I might depends, if I have time, and how many people want it. I hope you guys, enjoyed this chapter, I'll cya next time! Oh and THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS, you are all SOOOOO sweet. I LOVE YOU'RE REVIEWS. They make me smile :) Some make me laugh :) You guys sometimes tell me some pretty weird thing in your reviews, lol: P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rock~Out<strong>


	7. The End!

**Well guy's :'( Last chapter :'( I'm happy and sad :) This is the first story, I finish (Note I'm a new chapter and, most of the story's I have posted, or the ones that, have poems, and, song fic are marked complete, in case I forget about them, so technically this is the first multiple chapter story I finish) and I fell accomplished, yet I feel sad, that I won't be able, to write this story, anymore. This story I have to say, help me improve on something's, this story was based purely on my skills as a writer, and, I have to say I've come a long ass way! The first time I wrote was a complete mess, good I have no clue how I wrote like that. Back to this story, I guess I'm going to finish this chapter, and start the two, new story's I want to start. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of 'Behind Those Hazel Eyes' :'( MISTAKES TELL ME!**

"**Don't judge a book, by its cover. You never know, that the shy innocent girl is the girl that can kick your ass! They bossy, over-protective girl, is the girl that scared and insecure. The sluty, girl, is just the girl that looking for some attention, one way or another" –Alexa (Aka: Me, but, I prefer Rocky, when I'm on this site)**

"**Silence is golden…..but…SHOTING IS FUN! YAY!"**

* * *

><p><strong>~3~3~3~3~3~3~Alice's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~<strong>

It's been a week after, the accident. I was walking towards Runo, how Dan was hugging and, comforting her, and, she was doing the same with Dan, Billy and Julie were doing the same, with each other. Dan and Billy had apologized, and I mean really apologized when we, were at the hospital and, the girls forgave them. They were know, happy couples. They really loved each other and, they were meant to be.

I went over, and put a hand on Dan's shoulder and, smiled, pretty much saying that I wanted to talk to Runo, for a little while, alone, he got it and, gave Runo another hug and, smiled at her, and, then he walked over to some of the member on the football team.

Fabia, walked up to us and, gave us a hug, then, Julie came and, joined in. We were all in tears, and, so were, all of the guys on the football team, although, they were trying to compose it. But, they were falling, since the tears, came from their eyes, and, also from the football couch's and, most teachers, were also in tears.

Everybody was called in to the building, and, so we all walked in there. Everybody in tears, Dan was hugging Runo, trying hard not to cry, and Billy was in the same state as, Dan. Fabia was sitting next to; I with a comforting hand on, my shoulder, and, a comforting smile, looking at me, although, the tears did ruin it.

She was crying, like me and, everybody in here was. The priest came in and, started saying some very inspiring words, and, also some very good ones. They were all touching, and, could really give you, a warm felling deep in your heart.

The ceremony was over and, everybody went to the barrier. Everybody know, was crying a river. This was a truly sad day.

After an hour, everybody had left, except; Dan, Runo, Billy, Fabia and I. we all stood there and looked at the thumb stone. It read:

_May he rest in peace_

_Great friend_

_Beloved football player_

_You'll friends will miss you_

_Beloved in a special person heart_

_May you rest in peace_

_Here lies:_

_Shun Kazami_

Today's day was a truly sad one, why you may ask. Because, today was Shun's funereal. He had not survived the, car impacted, and, also was not able to survive, through surgery. Today was the day, my soul mate, was buried. Today was also, our six year anniversary together. Goodbye Shun you, will always be in our hearts…

* * *

><p><strong>Such a sad ending! :'( I'm crying, right know, it sad that the story ending :( I'm also happy, I completed a story :) (Like I said before, still new writer) I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I would like to thank the following people: (From order since, the first chapter)<strong>

**DarkSummerAngle13**

**LoveFanGirl**

**shadowwing1994**

**InnocentDiamond**** (I'm going to miss you're reviews SO much they always made me laugh, or they gave me good Ideas, I'm going to miss them)**

**Kristen (Anonymous)**

**Kazoma Kazu (Anonymous)**

**Black Blaze Eclipse**

**alice169**

**Keep Moving Onwards**

**DeadlyDarkAngel**

**Thank you all for review, and, reading the story. You were all my inspiration to continue writing this story, I love you all, and, of course the ones that did not review, too. I guess, I'll cya guys around in my other story's, I hope you enjoy, those, as you enjoyed this one. I also hope you enjoyed reading this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it, even though it was not planned. If you want me to do a short epilog, tell me. I guy's this is it. For the finale time…**

**~Rock~Out**


	8. Epilouge!

**Epilogue time! Yey! Hi! This is going to be the end of the story.**

**Like some weird, dude in my school, say sat times 'Let's get with it' -_- 70****th**** much I know. He's a weirdo O.O Trust me. Onward (Much better)**

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~Alice's POV~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

* * *

><p>It's been three years, since Shun died. I was better about it, but, not completely over it.<p>

"So how are you, Alice?" A boy, with Brown hair, asked me. Although, he was no boy now, since he was nine-teen years old, and in college. I smiled and, turned around, and, saw that little box, he brought with him.

"I'm good. So you nerves, about asking her?" I asked him. Since the item, in that specific little black box, was something very special.

"What do you think," He stated. He was very nervous, about asking, her.

"Don't worry, she loves you and, you love her. Although she might tell you to wait, until you're both out of college, Dan" I told, him, encoring him.

"I know, Runo, is such a nut about studding." Dan stated, a little annoyed, about a 'little' accident that had happened, a year ago. I laughed, he shoots me a glare, and I stop my laughter. Dan sighed." For her I'm willing to wait" he stated.

"Alice, come on, its you're turn to sing the song." Julie said, coming in, in her cap and gown. Today was the day we graduated from High School. It was such, a happy day, but, it wasn't either. But, that did not matter, right now.

It was time to sing the class song I had written this song, myself. Three years ago, I got out on stage and went to the podium, and stated signing.

_**I thought you were a liar**_

_**I thought you did not love me**_

_**I thought you betrayed me**_

_**I thought you did not care for me**_

_**I was wrong**_

_**Deep down you loved me**_

_**You tried to tell me**_

_**But, I just ignored you**_

_**Now I regret it**_

_**I remember all the times**_

_**You made me laugh**_

_**All the times**_

_**You made me cry**_

_**All the times**_

_**You inspired me to be a better me**_

_**I loved you from the very first**_

_**Day**_

_**Moment**_

_**Second**_

_**I laid my eyes on you**_

_**From the first second**_

_**My eye met yours**_

_**I fell in love with you**_

_**And you did with me**_

_**I thought you were a liar**_

_**I thought you did not love me**_

_**I thought you betrayed me**_

_**I thought you did not care for me**_

_**But, I was wrong**_

_**Now I regret it**_

_**You took a big hit**_

_**And it caused you you're life**_

_**You always did love me**_

_**You always did care**_

_**You always did protect me**_

_**You always did everything right**_

_**But, I thought you were a liar**_

_**I thought you did not love me**_

_**I thought you betrayed me**_

_**I thought you did not care for me**_

_**But, I was wrong**_

_**Now I regret it**_

_**You took a big hit**_

_**And it caused you you're life**_

_**I loved you from the very first**_

_**Day**_

_**Moment**_

_**Second**_

_**I laid my eyes on you**_

_**You always did love me**_

_**You always did care**_

_**You always did protect me**_

_**You always did everything right**_

_**Know I regret….**_

_**Not listening to you**_

_**Not believing you**_

_**Not trusting you**_

_**Know I regret…**_

_**And there no turning back**_

_**No, not anymore…**_

_**Know, I regret, not knowing**_

_**What was truly Behind Those Hazel Eyes**_

Know, I regret Shun….. I regret, not listening to you, that day. Maybe if I did, you would have been, still here, with Dan, Billy, Julie, and Runo, but, most of all with me, maybe if I hadn't run, in to the street, that day, maybe, just maybe you would still be here. I miss you, Shun. But, know, I know, that Behind Those Hazel Eyes, did not lied, a traitor, there lied a person, that loved me dearly. That's what lied there Behind Those Hazel Eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. No more Behind Those Hazel Eye, now. The song is called 'now I regret', written by me. (I wrote it specifically for this story) Hoped you like it, bye in my other story's guys.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Rock~Out<strong>


End file.
